


contra spem spero

by fallenidol_453



Series: Wordcount Challenge [1]
Category: István a király - Szörényi/Bródy/Bródy & Boldizsár
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Partially based on the 25th anniversary, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Réka runs and prays.
Series: Wordcount Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689553





	contra spem spero

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own István, a király, I just wanted to play in the sandbox for a few seconds. Any mistakes to established canon is my fault.
> 
> I should be working on A Leap into Eternity, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Flee or die!_

The hateful words scream in her head.

She runs, pushing against the crowd of knights and nobles baying for her father’s death.

The king had been gentle and kind toward her pleas. The image of her romantic fantasies. But in the face of his court and his victory over her father, he cannot be merciful even if he wants to.

The fantasy splintered with each running stride. She can forgive him for having her father’s blood on his hands. Wasn’t forgiveness central to their faith?

Réka runs and prays. Prays for her father. Prays for the king.


End file.
